Finding Reason
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo and the pack face some japanese gang members, but for one gang member...enough is enough and when the member quits, the leader wants revenge. Dedicated to my friends; vampire1031, lightfaith0606 and whozonegirl. I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Pack of Gangs

Sup, guys? I'm back! With a new HHaW story! If you thought 'Circle of Friends' was dramatic, wait until you read this new story! This is dedicated to my best buds and fellow pack members; vampire1031, lightfaith0606 and Whozonegirl. All thanks to lightfaith0606 and vampire1031 for helping me with the story ideas. I hope you all love it! Enjoy! May include violence and language.

* * *

Finding Reason

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Pack of Gangs

It was just another normal day in Whoville and Cyrus walks home from school by himself, listening to his Who-pod hoping to wind himself down after a long day and while he was walking there, he became unaware that a couple of random teenage who's were looking at him as he's walking by like a hawk stalking its prey.

One who, 18 years of age, black and grey fur, short hair with a fringe that covers half of his face, 5'8, 170 pounds, wears a black and grey shirt with two japanese symbols on the left and right side, black pants, wears a japanese headband on his head and a skull bet buckle on his waist; draws out his samurai sword and whispers, "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah, Ren! We're up for it!" another japanese who shouted.

Ren angrily turns to the person that shouted and said, "Keep it down! You are not gonna blow our cover again!"

The other japanese who muttered in japanese and as Ren continues to see Cyrus passing by, he lets out a sinister chuckle and said, "Follow my lead."

With that, a group of 6 teenage japanese who's walked towards the street and they headed where Cyrus was going and as they got to him, Cyrus had no idea who they were and he asked, "Can I help you?"

Ren stuck out his sword and he said, "Where are you heading?"

"Home." Cyrus answered.

Another japanese gang member stepped up to Cyrus; stands at 6'1, 200 pounds, wears a grey undershirt, black pants, 18 years of age, brown and black fur and wears a black japanese headband; cracks his knuckles and said, "You looking for a fight?"

"No..."

"Well, you're gonna get one!" he shouted, then punched Cyrus in the face.

As Cyrus fell down on the ground, two other japanese gang members got on top of Cyrus and crushed him down while he was screaming for help. Cyrus struggles to get free, but Ren got in front of him with a rope on his hand and he said, "No one is gonna hear you scream! You almost stepped into our turf!"

"Your turf?! I don't know what the hell is your problem, but you need to get away from me!" Cyrus shouted.

"Shut up! Ari! Lief! Tie him up!" Ren shouted.

Cyrus realized that they're gonna do something to him, but what the leader says next is quite more disturbing. He then said, "And bring in the knife too! The good one!"

Cyrus kicks the two members that got on top of him in the face and runs further away from them, provoking Ren and the others to follow him so they can finish the job. They ran out right behind him and as Cyrus turns around, he can see that Ren and the other gang members were carrying knives and swords and he ran faster and faster until Cyrus trips on the ground, scraping his right arm.

Cyrus groans in pain and tries to get up, but when he saw the gang coming towards him, he quickly grabs his Who-phone and sent a very frantic text message to his friends or his brothers and before he even sent it, Ren stands in front of him with that knife and grabbed him by the collar and places the knife on his throat to slit it and he said, "This is for stepping into our turf in the first place! Now you will pay the price!"

"Listen...I don't want any trouble! Just let me go!" Cyrus pleaded.

Ren cursed at Cyrus in japanese and then barks orders to the members in japanese and they immediately responded while Cyrus tries to break free from his wrath. Ren then got to Cyrus' face and said, "You have messed with the wrong people! Now you'll get yours!"

"No...please..." Cyrus whimpered.

Just when he was gonna do it...

"Get the hell away from him!"

Ren looks up and they see Marcus and Diego along with Sam and Hawk coming running by to end this and he said, "Get back! Or the intruder gets it!"

"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you get anywhere near my brother, I'm gonna..." Hawk shouted, angrily.

"You'll what?" Ren snorted.

Diego comes up to his face and he said, "Let my friend go or you'll get a serious ass kicking!"

Marcus went towards the other gang members and he gives them an angry glare at them and said, "We've saw what you were doing with Cyrus."

Two other japanese members went towards Marcus and one tells him, "Stay out of this! We are going to murder this intruder!"

Marcus cracked his knuckles and he said, "Not if we have something to say about it!"

One comes up to punch him in the face, but Marcus and Sam kicked him in the nuts hard and does an air-kick to the head as one falls to the ground. The other members joined in too as they started fighting Marcus where one punched him in the face and another swung him to the ground, but Marcus kicks two straight in the jaw and another in the chest.

Cyrus tries to get away from Ren, but the leader refuses to let him go and Cyrus ends up shoving him down and runs off while Diego nd Hawk each swung a punch on Ren and does an aerial kick to the face. Ren broke out his karate moves and punched Diego in the face and chest while Hawk bashed him on the head, but both Hawk and Diego refused to give up as he grabs a hold of Ren's wrist and flips him down to the hard concrete and Hawk kicks him in the nuts, but even that didn't bother Ren.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Sam go after three of the japanese members and continues to punch them and kick them and he even bit one member in the hand and shoved him down to the ground. Suddenly, Lief; 16 years old, 5'6, 149 pounds, grey and black fur, wearing a red and white japanese vest and dark grey pants and an orange/white japanese headband; comes towards Marcus and said, "You shouldn't mess with us."

"Well, you damn sure shouldn't have messed with our friend either!" Marcus shouted.

Sam got one of the japanese members in a headlock and said, "This is what happens when you mess with my brother!"

Diego wrestled Ren to the ground, grabbing ahold of his neck while Ren said, "Lief! Don't just stand there! Show him who's boss!"

"I dare you to try me!" Marcus shouted.

Lief looked at Marcus and he seemed a little nervous about doing this, but he puts his fear aside and places his fists and punches Marcus in the face, but missed. Marcus managed to dodge his moves and went straight to punching him in the jaw, face, chest and head.

Just then, Ren releases himself from Diego and he said, "Enough!"

The whole gang looked to Ren after they stopped the fight and he angrily cursed out in Japanese at his members and Marcus, Cyrus, Hawk, Sam and Diego looked at each other and Cyrus asked, "Anyone know what they were saying?"

"Not a damn clue." Diego answered.

Ren seethed at all three of them and said, "This is far from over! We will come for you...tomorrow! Whoville High Gymnasium after school! 3:00! Be there!"

Ren and the rest of the gang walked out of there but not before looking back at them, giving them an evil glare as they walked off.

Meanwhile...

Marcus, Sam, Hawk and Diego managed to get Cyrus home, despite a few bumps and bruises and scrapes and both of them, plus Jonah helped out by cleaning a few wounds out of Cyrus. Jonah asked them, "Are those the same japanese guys that wear different colors, but all wear grey pants?"

"Pretty much. We caught them before they could even slit Cyrus' throat." Marcus answered.

"We kicked their hibachi asses though." Diego said, gritting his teeth.

Jonah then wrapped some bandages on Cyrus' arm and he said to them, "You know, these guys go to school with us."

As soon as they heard that, Diego lets out an angry groan and said, "Great! Now they're gonna harass some of us here. We've already dealt with stupid-ass posers and jocks and now we got those gang punks? I freakin' hate school right now."

"We're just gonna have to keep our guards open just in case they come onto us." Jonah said.

"And if it's a fight they want...it's a fight they'll damn sure get." Marcus said, angrily.

* * *

Great way to start off the story, huh? Well...this is just the beginning!


	2. Ren's Plot

If you liked the first chapter, this is only the start!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ren's Plot

At the turf

Ren and the others came in the abandoned clubhouse and he angrily pounded his fist to the table yelling out curse words directed at his followers in japanese and then said, "You had to be outsmarted by a couple of intruders!"

"We did not know they could fight that good." another japanese gang member added.

Ren huffed in anger and stated, "Well, we're not gonna let this die down. Not as long as we take them down again."

"And how's that?"

Ren sits down on his seat and he said, "We go to the same school as them and we know that we're the gang you do not want to mess with. So as long as they're around, we're gonna do everything we can to teach these people a lesson not to deal with us."

Then, Ren looks up at Lief and he told him, "Lief-san...do not trust these people. if you want to stay in this gang long enough, you will have to abide by our rules...otherwise you don't want to know what the consequences are."

Lief only nodded his head and he said, "Whatever you say."

"We're strong! They're weak! Don't you be one of the weak ones! Weakness is not in our gang!" Ren shouted.

Ren then told the others, "If we wanna survive in this school, we're gonna have to be more hardcore than ever and if anyone has a problem with us..."

He then opens the closet doors and reveals a random array of weapons; guns, knives, swords, axes, grenades and other types of weapons they can use. Lief looked a little reluctant to think that using one of those would be a good idea, but he knows that Ren will not tolerate showing his fear because of what he'll do to him.

Ren breaks out his gun, lets out a chuckle and said, "We'll give them hell."

"How much hell you think we'll give them?" asked another gang member.

"Whatever it takes. Remember what I told you; do not let these students take advantage of you because that's where the weakness will get you. Friends are the enemy. War is our friends. Remember that when we're in school." Ren said.

The group all nodded in agreement and Ren said, "We start tomorrow. Don't you forget it."

* * *

We've got more coming up!


	3. Shield of Protection

This is how the pack will do anything to keep their friends closer together and save them from anyone that threatens them. For example...

* * *

Chapter 3: Shield of Protection

The next day, Cyrus made his way back to Whoville High but this time, with Marcus, Hawk, Sam and Diego close behind them after being beaten up by the teenage Japanese gang and kept a close eye just in case. Not long after, Mike and Cody caught up with them along with Jojo, Jonah, Travis, Stephen and Brutus right behind. Diego looks up and sees them coming and said, "Sup, guys?"

Jojo became the first one to talk to Cyrus and he said, "Diego told us about what had happened last night. You okay?"

Cyrus looks up to Jojo with a few bandgages on his face and replied, "Yeah. I thought I was gonna die when this japanese dude was gonna slit my throat."

"Tell us who they are and we'll give them a huge dosage of ass kicking!" Brutus said, cracking his knuckles.

"And some black and blue markings on their faces!" Travis shouted.

"Chillax, Brutes. You too, Travie." Marcus said, calming them both down.

Mike seemed a little surprised at how it had happened to Cyrus and he said, "Are those the same group of japanese cliques that always walk around in our school?"

Diego seemed a little disturbed by that revelation and he turns to Mike and said, "Yeah, I just found that out from Jonah."

"I don't think we've seen them around before, but they have been causing a ruckus at our school." Marcus added.

As they made it to the school, they immediately saw the gang standing underneath the three and as they walked past them, Ren walks up to all of them and he stops them midway just by standing in front of them and he said, "We pick up where we left off after school tomorrow. Remember that."

Cyrus didn't even bother to say anything and he just looked away, which made Ren a little outraged and he started shouting in Japanese and Brutus went up to Ren and said, "How do you say 'get out of the way before we kick you straight in the balls' in Japanese?"

"Are you threatening me?" asked Ren, in a furious tone.

Jojo clears his throat and he said, "We didn't come here for trouble. So unless you know what's good for you, beat it."

Everyone heard the bell ring and Ren looks up at all of them and said, "After school...we finish."

Ren shouts his commands to the other gang members in Japanese as they made their way inside the school and it brings in a very protective vibe between Cyrus and the others. Diego growls angrily and said, "We need to keep a close eye on these guys so they won't get to Cyrus...or us."

"Be on your toes, guys." Jojo added.

Throughout most of the day, Jojo and the others stuck together so they they wouldn't be apprehended or get themselves near Ren and his gang and they kept a protective shield over themselves and Max as some members share mostly the same classes. Three of the six members were in this one class where the whole entire time...all they do is give them some dangerous glares as a means of saying 'we're gonna beat you up'.

At the hallway, Jojo walks around the hallway minding his own business when he heard something coming out of the boys' restroom and he heard some screaming coming in and he quickly burst open the door and sees three members of the Japanese gang pinning Travis to the wall and almost immediately, Jojo jumps on top of three of them and shoves them down on the ground and placing himself in front of Travis to block them out of their way.

"Move it!" one member shouted.

Jojo refused to back down and responded, "Make me."

The strongest member of the gang glared at him in a furious look and he said, "Me, Yue and Izumi will break you down in half if you don't move out of our way!"

"And who are you?" Jojo growls.

"I am Yamato Hiroskua! The strongest gang member!"

Jojo scoffs at him and said, "Big flipping deal! You three...get your asses out of here before I do it for ya!"

"Obviously, you do not know us. We run the damn school!" Yue scowled.

Just then, Ren burst in the door and he looks at the other gang members as he saw Jojo standing there and he shouted at Jojo in japanese and also said, "You dare stop my gang?"

"If I did it, I dared it! Now, all of you...get lost and leave Travis alone before I'll kick your asses so hard, you wouldn't reach the ground." Jojo angrily answered.

Ren seethed at Jojo and then commanded the gang in Japanese as they left the restroom and after that, Jojo turns around and looks at Travis and he asked, "You okay, Trav?"

Travis was shaken up and frightened, but he was definitely grateful that Jojo was there and he said, "They almost wanted to shove me through the window."

"Well, I'm not gonna let them bring harm and fear to you." Jojo assured.

Travis grabs ahold of Jojo and just hugs him tightly with tears coming out of his eyes and said, "Thanks, Jojo."

Jojo hugs him back and said, "What are brothers for?"

* * *

There's gonna be a fight scene. I know you'll be looking forward to that.


	4. After School Brawl

And here's where it all goes down! The action is here!

* * *

Chapter 4: After School Brawl

3:00 pm

The bell rings and everyone in class is heading to their homes or to their after-school activities, but this time around...Jojo and the others walked their way to the gymnasium to face off the six japanese gang members that began making most of their lives starting to be a pre-living hell and after this, it might get worser from there.

Cyrus looked definitely scared and anxious to even face them in person and he asked them, in a worried tone, "Do we have to face them?"

"We have to fight them so they won't kill you. Just remember, we're protecting you." Diego said.

* * *

At the gym

Ren began looking at his watch and it's about 3:02 and he's starting to get a little impatient for their arrival and he said, "What the hell is taking them so long?"

"Maybe they didn't want to show up." Yue answered.

Ren got into Yue's face and he shouted, "They're going to show up! And we're going to finish the job!"

But Lief seemed very uncomfortable about actually planning to finish what they started because he's not one to start fights or even participate in fights like this, but has to do whatever Ren's says to avoid showing fear in front of the leader.

"I expect all of you to fight them! Show them no mercy for they are not one of us! Any outsider of this gang will be kicked out if they do not go with my plans." Ren explained.

The door opens and the gang sees Jojo, Diego, Marcus, Max, Cody, Mike, the Mosley brothers, Brutus, Manny, Zeke, Frankie and Stephen coming in along with the other members and Ren seems shocked by the number of back-up they brought in. Marcus looks up at them and he said, "What up?"

"It is about time you showed up!" Ren shouted.

Zeke seemed a little irritated with Ren's shouting and he said, "Can you like yell any louder?"

"I am the leader of this gang! What I say...goes." Ren said, with zero emotion.

Diego stepped up to them and he said, "Why don't you shut the hell up and let's cut straight to the fighting?"

Ren lets out an angry smirk and said, "I'm glad you asked and accepted this challenge."

All of them stood firm as they kept shifting glares with each other and the gang members were not shy to begin fighting and as they were about to go, Diego became the first one to punch Ren's lights out, but Ren will not be outnumbered by them as he kept punching, kicking and throwing some martial arts action towards him as he jumped through the air, but Diego did a backflip and used some kung-fu moves and kicked him straight in the face and then grabbed his wrists and flipped him down to the ground hard.

Ren looks at Diego in anger and he said, "Impossible!"

"Yeah, I've been doing martial arts since I was 7. Even back then, I had to teach self-defense." Diego sneered.

Ren lets out a smirk and used his leg to trip Diego's and as he fell down to the ground, Ren snickers and said, "I guess you've never taught the basis of karate."

"Oh do I?" asked Diego, also smirking.

Diego raises his legs and kicks Ren in the face multiple times and then threw him across the gym and kicks him in the face and headed to the wall. Ren looks to his gang and shouted, "ATTACK!"

All of the other members charged at them, but the rest of Jojo and the gang fought back and they fought him hard. Mike, Cody and Marcus took on Yamato and punched him straight in the face, chest and his sensitive parts. Yamato bellowed loudly and came charging at them, angrily raising his fists and punched Cody down, but Cody bit him in the arm, leaving Marcus room to slide down under his legs and kick him in the butt.

Mike then wrestles him down to the ground and twisted his arm and flipped him across the floor very hard. Cody comes in and kicks him in the face, head and stomach while Marcus beats him in the legs.

Yue and Izumi went after the Mosley brothers, Jojo, Stephen, Manny, Zeke and Brent as they spread out to take them down individually. Jojo went after Izumi first because he saw some of them attempting to beat up Travis and shove him through the window and Izumi chuckled menacingly saying, "This is gonna be fun...like Donkey Kong."

"You're such a jackass." Jojo scoffed.

Izumi angrily ran towards him and Jojo does a backflip and goes straight behind him and he punches Izumi in the face and stomach while Zeke, Stephen, Manny and Zeke made a group kick and punch as they shoved him down to the floor and Jonah bodyslams Izumi down to the ground, beating his face down while Cyrus and Hawk pick him up and shove him down to the wall and Sam gave him a headbashing.

"Great way of using your head, Sam." Zeke said, impressed.

Sam chuckled and said, "I try."

Yue wasn't gonna let that go down without a fight as he ran towards Brent, Brutus and Frankie to start up another round of fighting and Yue made a cocky chuckle and said, "You all are not that smart."

"And what makes you think you're smarter than us?" asked Frankie.

Yue flipped all three of them down and slammed them to the floor and he responded, "Smarter than any one of you."

Brutus disagreed with that remark and just completely tripped him from behind and punched him in the face and then he got to his face and said, "Have you ever heard of 'never lower your eyes to an enemy before'?"

"Yeah, maybe you're not that smart." Brent added.

Yue sparred with them as he doles out every single kung-fu move he could possible use against them, but Brutus and Brent dodged those moves pretty quick and did a double punch to Yue's jaw and both of them kicked Yue in the nuts.

"How do you like those nuts?" asked Brutus.

Lars, Noah, Seth, Ryan, Jared and Austin continued fighting with another member; Takeru and they never realized how quick he had become, but Noah figured that he wasn't that too quick and as he came behind him, he flipped him down and just slammed him on the ground six times and Seth and Ryan had their turn by just slamming them down on the back and twisted his legs.

"Bet you ain't that faster than any of us!" Seth shouted.

"Yeah, this is what happens if you plan to mess with us!" Noah added.

Jared, Austin and Lars helped Seth and Noah out by giving Takeru enough punches and kicks as they could possibly get all while Diego pinned Ren down to the ground and as he looked to the stands, he looks at Lief and he said, "Lief! Get that kid!"

Lief turns around and sees Cyrus still standing there and he turns back to Ren and said, "This time...do not disappoint me!"

He then gives Lief the knife and he looked mortified that he was actually doing this, but he knew he had to do whatever his leader said and when he walked towards Cyrus with that knife, Lief could see that he seems completely terrified as Cyrus was.

Cyrus backed away from Lief and he said, "Get away from me!"

Diego looks over and sees that one of the members is actually planning to kill Cyrus and he immediately sprinted out of Ren and stops Lief mid-way and got in front of Cyrus and said, "You better get away from him!"

Lief could sense that Diego wasn't gonna back down and with that, he just said, "I have to do what Ren says."

Diego balled up his fists and he said, "I dare you to try."

"Lief! What are you waiting for?! Kill him already!" Ren shouted.

Lief could tell that he didn't want to do this and that he would risk enduring Ren's constant jabs at him for not following orders and he just said to Diego, "I can't do this."

Suddenly, Ren angrily gets up and he abruptly stops the fight and glares at Lief and said, "Weak and pathetic!"

Ren shouts the orders in Japanese and everyone left the gymnasium and he stares at Lief with an angry and disapproving glare on his face and as they left, Diego looks over at everyone and asked, "You guys okay?"

"We're cool." everyone replied.

Cyrus sighs in relief as he gets himself up and he looks to Diego and said, "Thanks for saving me...again."

"Anytime, Cyrus. They'll learn a thing or two because they even think of messing with us." Marcus added.

Jojo seemed a little intrigued about why Lief didn't kill Cyrus and wanted to know that is he really following his orders or does he not want to be one of them anymore. He then thought to himself, 'I need to see what's in this Lief's character's mind.'

* * *

You've gotta see Ren's reaction to this on the next chapter!


	5. Ren's Fury

Here's Ren's reaction.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ren's Fury

Back at the abandoned clubhouse, Ren paced himself around, obviously fuming over the fact that Lief couldn't follow a simple command he had asked him to do and once he looked at him, all he did is punch a hole in the wall and shout at Lief, "You are so weak!"

Lief flinched a little after that outburst and he only said, "I am sorry."

"No, you're not! You are so full of it. I've told you to kill this intruder and what do you do? You chicken out!" Ren shouted, apparently berating Lief for not following the rules.

Yamato scoffed at this and said, "Like Lief always does."

Ren glares at Lief and he added, "You should not talk to or be around people that is not in our gang. You know that rule damn well as we all do."

Lief stayed silent throughout knowing that if he were to say anything more that it would make Ren even more furious and all Ren could do is just try to calm himself down before his rage gets tired and he said, "Any outsider that comes through this turf or anywhere near one of us...will have a reminder."

Ren brought in his knife and shows it to the gang members to notify that this would be a warning to anyone that's not in their gang if they get too close to them. He then stares at Lief and he said, "Do not let those people take advantage of you. They're weak and we are the strong. In order to redeem yourself, you must never by any means necessary...accept their friendship. Because that is where they will get you and strike at you when you're most vulnerable."

Yamato punched Lief in the arm and said, "Yeah, you gotta have some thick skin."

"And do not trust anyone. That's for damn sure." Yue added.

"Trust is for the weak minded." Izumi warned.

Suddenly, Ren comes towards Lief and he said, "You know the consequences for not following my rules, Lief."

Lief looks at Ren with a ltitle bit of fear in his eyes and he asked, "You mean?"

Ren presses a button and down comes the projector and he shows Lief a clip on what happened to a former gang member that didn't follow his demands and it was filmed a year prior to having Lief in the group where it showed Ren typing up a former gang member against a wall and he brought in his knife and stabbed him multiple times to death. Lief couldn't stand to see this and that it could be him if he didn't comply to Ren's demands.

After the clip was shown, Ren brought in that same knife he brought in that still has some dried blood in it and he said, "You wouldn't want to end up like he did...right?"

"N-n-no." Lief replied.

"Good...because you'll do what I say, when I say and how I say because you're gonna be a part of this gang forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ren."

Ren lets out a very angry smirk and said, "I think we finally understand each other."

* * *

What would you do in that situation with Ren? We got more coming soon!


	6. Trying to Avoid

We seek Jojo trying to talk to Lief, but this is where the dramatic moment comes in when he's torn between talking with Jojo and doing what Ren says; avoid anyone who's not in their gang.

* * *

Chapter 6: Trying to Avoid

As the next day came in, Lief was walking around parts of the Whoville suburbs alone, trying to think about what Ren was saying, but it seems like the gang life isn't what he's meant to do and he doesn't want to go through another day with Ren's constant demands and power-hungry violent outburst. But he also knows that if he defies Ren, something's gonna happen to him, even if it means planning to leave the gang life for good.

Lief take a deep sigh as he kept walking with his hands on his pockets and covering himself with his hoodie, but when he saw that Jojo was following him, he was doing all he can to avoid him because of the fact that Ren stated that he should never talk to anyone that doesn't belong to their gang because they're outsiders.

Jojo walks over to Lief and he said, "Lief, right?"

Lief didn't bother responding but just nodded his head as his own response and Jojo didn't see much of the gang members coming by and Jojo said, "I'm not here to fight this time. I just noticed that you're not with your gang."

"What's it to you?" asked Lief.

"Nothing. It's just...I just wanted to know why you didn't do what that crazy dude Ren said." Jojo added.

Lief stayed silent throughout and he felt like he didn't want to trust Jojo or anything he says and he just avoided any type of questions Jojo might ask him. He lets out a small sigh and he said, "It's best you get away from me. If Ren catches me talking to you, I'm gonna be dead."

Jojo could easily see that Lief is very fearful of Ren and he told him, "Why did you even want to be a part of this anyway?"

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone?" asked Lief.

"Just answer me!" Jojo exclaimed, getting irritated.

"No!"

Jojo grabs him by the arm and neither of them could get away from each other until some straight answers are given and he said, "Like I said, I'm not here to fight you. I just wanna know why you joined in."

"I can't explain anything to an outsider like you!" Lief shouted.

"What the heck's going on here?!"

Just then, Marcus, Diego and Frankie came by and he saw Jojo with one of the gang members and Diego immediately said, "Dude, unless you don't want a foot in your ass, leave Jojo alone!"

"I am not doing anything to him! I have been told to never have anything to do with you outsiders!" Lief shouted.

All four of them froze in their tracks after Lief splurted out the word 'outsiders' and Marcus then asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

Lief didn't feel like wasting his time talking to them so he just puts on his hood and walked away from them and while he was walking, he could hear those thoughts going inside of his head.

'You will do what I say, when I say and how I say it!'

'Why did you want to be a part of this gang, anyway?'

'Do not trust anyone! They are outsiders!'

'I'm not here to fight you.'

'You know the consequences if you don't follow my rules.'

It was like they're shoving in all at once inside Lief's brain and he couldn't hold it in anymore and just began running and while he was running, he stopped right into a tree and tried to ease his mind from all of that pressure...although he would've liked to have answered Jojo's question on why did he join the gang anyway.

"I don't want to be in the gang anymore." Lief whispered, tearfully.

* * *

Did you hear this? The dramaticness will reach it's craziest climax on the next chapter, so stick around!


	7. What Am I Doing?

This chapter is a turning point for Lief when one of Ren's demands go to extremes.

* * *

Chapter 7: What Am I Doing?

Later that day, Lief was heading towards the abandoned clubhouse and he saw Ren standing there with a dark ninja costume and when Ren saw Lief coming, he said, "It's about time you showed up."

"I'm here, Ren." Lief said, flatly.

Ren gives Lief that dark black ninja outfit and he stared at him confusedly and asked, "What's this for?"

Ren lets out a smirk on his face and he said, "I've got a few assignments for you."

"What assignments?"

Ren puts on his mask and he said, "Follow me."

Lief follows behind Ren and as he puts on his ninja outfits, Ren looks behind him and he said, "Okay, here's the thing...you see that person over there?"

Lief looks over and sees a young teenage female; about 16 or 17 years of age and he said, "Yeah, what about?"

He gives him the knife and Ren tells him, "I want you to stab her."

Lief's face was showcasing a sense that he's absoultely mortified that he would do something like that to a random person and he turns to him and asked, "Why?"

"Guess I haven't told you the reason...I used to know her and all I wanted was to lose my virginity to her, but she completely rejected me. I couldn't take that rejection and one night, I completely raped her just to gain revenge on her and see that she'll give in. But what I didn't know was that her sister pepper-sprayed me and that same girl put out a restraining order against me. Now I can't get anywhere near her anymore. That is where you come in. You kill her for me." Ren explains.

Lief became completely torn about this whole ordeal, but he knows in his gut instinct that he shouldn't do this, but Ren immediately commands him to go anyway. Once the girl notices the two guys in the ninja outfits, she immediately backs away and runs off. Ren tells him to go chase her and Lief reluctantly goes after her while grabbing the knife and he went faster and faster while she ran faster to avoid him.

The girl ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to lose him in the process assuming that it might be the rapist coming back to get her and just when she thought she lost him, Lief caught her on the spot as he drive piles her down towards the alley with a knife on his hand.

The girl looks up at him and she said, "No, please! Don't do this to me! Please don't kill me!"

She begged and pleaded as much as she could and Ren shouted to Lief, "Come on, Ren! Kill her already! Make her suffer the same way I suffer!"

Lief was really scared about doing this, but he didn't want to disobey Ren's orders and when he planned to stab her, the girl was really, really frightened that this is actually happening and she said, "Please don't do this to me! I don't wanna die! Please let me go!"

Lief rose his knife towards the air, but as soon as he heard her crying, he stopped himself and realized that she was more scared than he was. And that's when he knew...that this was the wrong choice for him to do.

He slowly took off his mask and whispered in her ear, "Run."

She stopped crying and then asked, "Y-You're not gonna...?"

"No. I never would. I'm just pretending so you can get out of here." Lief whispered.

The girl takes a deep breath of relief as she laid down on the ground and as soon as Ren checks on her, he sees no blood splatter on her andwhat he didn't expect...was a punch in the face from that girl.

"You freakin' rapist!" the girl shouted.

Ren was shocked to see that the girl was still alive and he quickly turned to Lief and he angrily asked, "You didn't kill her?!"

"I couldn't do it! It was wrong!" Lief shouted.

It was like a pin dropped on Ren and he angrily seethed at him and he shoved him down to the ground and then he turned his attention to the girl as he brought in a sword to kill her and when he was about to, Lief shoved him down to the ground.

"Run! Get out of here!" Lief shouted.

The girl suddenly stood up and ran out of there as quickly as she could and Ren was fuming that the plan didn't work and that Lief let her get away and he said, "You couldn't even follow one simple request?! You really are the weakest member of the gang!"

Lief then throws down his headband and removes his ninja outfit and throws it down onto the trash and he walks out of the alley and Ren asked, "Where the hell are you going?!"

"I quit!" Lief shouted.

Ren quickly pins Lief down to the wall and he yells, "You cannot quit! I am the leader! I make all the decisions!"

Lief spat on Ren's face and pushes him down the road and he said, "Well, you can see my decision as it's walking away from you. I'm leaving the gang life for good, Ren."

He walks away from him, knowing fully intent that he has indeed made the right decision, leaving a very pissed off Ren sitting on the ground as one member of the gang walks away from him and he spat out, "You have betrayed me, Lief...and you're gonna pay for this."

* * *

And that's where the drama officially begins!


	8. I Come in Peace

We have Lief coming in to explain why he left behind the gang life in hoping to start fresh with the pack.

* * *

Chapter 8: I Come in Peace

As the next day came in, Lief was just walking his way to school...this time by himself without the gang because after that little episode between him and Ren last night, being a part of the gang was a big mistake that he had ever made. He felt really relieved that he finally got the strength to walk away from it all and he's hoping to start fresh. Although, he starts to grow a little worried knowing that the members will be in that same school and since he quit, he's gonna receive a lot of dirty looks from his former gang members.

As he made his way up the steps of the school, he saw a few students being a little fearful, assuming that he's still a part of the gang and for Lief, that's something he may never recover from all of this. On the way inside, he walks across the hallways and went through his locker like it's a normal day for him. What he didn't notice is that he received a note from Ren in front of the door and when he picks it up, he could tell that it's Ren's handwriting with a whole lot of scathing words.

_Lief, you have betrayed us from the gang. You must be stupid to think that you're quitting after I have told you to kill that girl that rejected me. No one in the gang decides to quit but me! Now, you will pay the price for what you have done! And if we have to...we'll have to force you back into our gang or...we'll treat you the same way we treated our outsiders and see how much of a big mistake you have made by going against us! This is just beginning...Ren._

Lief takes a deep breath as he held the note and he knew that Ren would be pissed because he had left the gang life on his own and he crumpled it up and placed onto the trash as a way of making that official. Just then, he saw Diego standing in front of him and he said, "Listen, I do not want any trouble. Not this time."

"Shouldn't you be with your gang, like making other lives miserable?" Diego sneered.

Lief lets out a big sigh and he replied, "Not anymore. I quit."

Diego froze for a second after hearing what Lief had just said to him and he paused himself to make sure he had heard it right and asked, "You quit?"

"Yeah, I'm not running with them anymore." Lief stated.

Diego seemed a little confused and also suspicious by his remark and he glared at him to make sure he's not lying and he asked, "And I'm supposed to believe this because...?"

"I had been this close to making a mistake that I will soon regret for the rest of my life. I had almost killed a girl." Lief answered.

That shocked the crap out of Diego and he angrily said, "How the freakin' hell would you want to kill a girl?"

"I didn't really kill her. I let her go." Lief answered, with sorrow in his voice.

Hearing the tone of Lief's voice seemed to soften Diego a little bit and as he stared at him, he could see that he's really telling the truth and Diego quickly responded, "What would make you nearly do that?"

"Ren told me. He said he wanted me to kill her because he had raped her a long time ago." Lief answered.

"What? Is he crazy?" asked Diego, shocked.

Lief nodded his head and then said, "He wanted me to finish his job as revenge and...I just...I just couldn't do it. Something inside of me wanted to stop before I could even do any harm."

Diego blinked his eyes a few times and he mostly likely knew that 'something inside' prevented him from doing something he knows he'll regret. He then said, "I think I might know what that is."

"What?" asked Diego.

"Your conscience. It's like...you got that little voice in your head saying that it's wrong." Diego replied.

Lief sighed at this and said, "Maybe that's it."

Diego closed the locker door and then looks up at Lief and said, "So you really quit the gang life?"

Lief nodded his head and he told him, "I have never wanted to be in this gang anyway, but Ren forced me to participate. Throughout that time, I hated being in there. I had to pretend like I was interested in it when I really didn't want any part of it."

"Then why didn't you run away from them?" asked Diego.

Lief looks up at him and he said, "If I decided to quit on my own, Ren will be pissed and he will come up with ways to get revenge on me."

Diego was in deep thought for a minute; one part of him wants to beat the freakin' crap out of him because he and his gang nearly killed Cyrus the last time they saw him and that he should continue gaining revenge on him, but on the other hand, another aprt of him wants to give Lief a chance at redemption after leaving the gang and commends him for not following through Ren's demands that had almost cost an innocent person's life. He turns to Lief and he said, "You know, we are outsiders...but there's more to us than you think. We're all friends."

"Ren used to say that friends are for the weak." Lief added.

"Obviously, he's stupid...and weak himself. We're stronger than that and we don't let anyone or anything get in our way because we stick together until the very end. It's our own gang that will do anything for anyone for the right reasons." Diego explained.

Lief could relate to Diego's words and he felt like he had made the right choice in leaving the gang life the way he did and he said, "I would personally like to apologize for whatever harm I have caused you."

Diego stops himself for a minute and stared at him to make sure he meant it and to test it, he stuck his hand out for a handshake and when Lief jumped at the chance, Diego moves his hand away and told him, "Don't shake unless you mean it."

Diego stuck out his hand again hoping that Lief will take his initiative seriously to be on their side and Lief wants a chance to redeem himself and put it to the test as he firmly shook Diego's hand and that's when Diego knew...that he's ready.

"All righty. You're in our gang now. The outsiders rising up from the ground gang." Diego said, with a smile.

Lief lets out a ltitle smile and he bowed to him in respect, which made Diego chuckle a little bit and Lief added, "It is a Japanese tradition."

"Maybe you oughta give us some japanese everything." Diego added.

Diego and Lief walked towards the hallways; now as friends as they headed onto class, unaware that a very outraged Ren was watching throughout and that he's actually friends with an outsider. He knew what he was thinking and he was determined to make those thoughts of revenge come to reality.

* * *

How will the rest of the pack react? You'll find out on the next chapter!


	9. Plot for Revenge

This is where the big drama starts!

* * *

Chapter 9: Plot for Revenge

At the abandoned clubhouse

Ren was still fuming over Lief's resignation with the gang and also for breaking one rule in the gang; never talk to anyone that's not in the gang. He wanted to make their former gang member suffer and suffer hard and as he was pacing around, he fiercely slams his fist onto the table and he said, "That Lief has betrayed us! I tell him one thing and he refuses to do it and what do I get in return?! He quits!"

Izumi also agreed to that same thing and he added, "I knew that Lief was weak from the moment we first saw him."

"Didn't we already figure it out?" asked Yue.

Ren was seething still and he pulls out the pictures of the past members that have endured their punishments after refusing to do whatever Ren says and most of them were 'X'ed as a means that Ren has already done the job and when he saw Lief's picture, he took out a red marker and circled Lief's face, indicating that he's gonna come for him.

He turns to his gang members and he said, "See how that act of defiance and weakness will do?"

"We have." Yamato answered.

"Now that Lief is like...out of the picture, what do we do about it?" asked Takeru.

Ren brings out his guns and pepper spray and he lets out a sinister chuckle and said, "We make him pay for what he has done. He shouldn't have decided to drop out of the gang. Only I can do that because I make all the decisions."

"Yes, you do. You're our leader." Yue agreed.

"He's friends with those people that we solemnly swore never to talk with because they are not one of us. Eventually, Lief will have to face us and when that day comes..."

Ren snickered as he took out his gun and shoots two blasts through the roof and he looks over to his gang, he concluded with, "There will be no signs of mercy."

He then shouts in Japanese, encouraging the others to gain revenge of Lief and all of the members shouted in agreement while chanting, 'Lief must die!'

"Take no prisoners. We begin tomorrow at school." Ren smirked.

* * *

Sorry if I made it short. What is gonna happen? Stick around and find out!


	10. You're One of Us Now

Here's how the pack comes together for Lief.

* * *

Chapter 10: You're One of Us Now

The next day, Jojo, Mike and Cody were walking across the hallways just talking with each other and joking around a bit and Cody said, "I swear to you guys, every single video I made of me pulling pranks on Mike got like 5 million views."

Jojo seemed intrigued by those numbers and asked, "Really? Where?"

"Where else? On WhoTube." Cody added.

Mike rolled his eyes at his brother for that and he said, "Dude, that is just cold. Now I'm gonna be humiliated all across the freakin' globe."

Jojo lets out a small chuckle and added, "I'd be humiliated too if one of my 96 sisters filmed a video of me and put it on WhoTube, but with like 8 times than yours."

They see Diego, Marcus, Zeke and Max come by along with Brent, Brutus and Lars as they ventured towards the hallways catching up with them and Diego said, "Sup, my buds?"

All of them pulled out their secret handshake and started laughing and Diego turned his attention to Cody and said, "Yo, Codes...congratulatons on having 9 million subscribers on WhoTube. Your vids are funny as hell, man."

"Yeah, especially the one video where you dropped the big water balloon on top of Mike's head. That was funny, man." Brent said, laughing.

Mike felt completely embarassed after mentioning that one video that Brent just mentioned and he lets out a groan and said, "I got humiliated by that video for one day."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that in a few years from now, we'll look back on this and laugh." Cody said.

"Not me."

As the boys were walking, they witnessed Ren pinning Lief to the locker along with the other japanese gang members, just punching, grabbing, shoving and pushing him down through the floors and to the lockers. Jojo immediately went up to all of them and pulled them apart just to break up the fight and end the confrontation once and for all.

"Move it, outsider!" Ren demanded.

Izumi got into Jojo's face and he shouted, "Yeah, we're gonna give Lief what he deserves!"

Diego and the others got in front of all of them and they seem like they're ready for a fight and he said, "If I were you, I would beat it right now."

"Yeah, we have no problems shoving our knuckles under your asses." Zeke exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up. We've got unfinished business to tend to." Ren said, his voice getting more menacing.

Jojo and the rest of them placed themselves behind Lief to shield him around and Marcus cracked his knuckles and said, "You'll have to get through us first."

Most of the gang members could see that they mean business and Ren shouts a command in Japanese to retreat, but not before looking at all of them and said, "This is far from over. We will still finish the job for our revenge."

They walked away and after this, Jojo looks behind and saw Lief curling himself up into a ball and he placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "You all right?"

Lief slowly looks up at them and he seemed both relieved and confused and as he got up, he replied, "Yeah."

Marcus looked a little confused by what was happening there and he asked, "So why all of a sudden that you're being harassed by the same gang?"

Lief dusted himself off and replied, "I quit the gang."

Everyone except for Diego seemed very surprised and shocked to hear this come out of nowhere that Lief had quit the gang and Zeke asked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Most of them found it hard to believe that he actually decided to quit the gang and thought that it was all just an act for his gang, but when Lief saw the looks on their faces, he knew that chance of redemption would be a little short and he just lowered his head down with feelings of regret coming in. That one little look made everyone think twice about doubting his words and Max asked, "You were serious?"

"I am definitely serious. I left the gang life behind." Lief responded.

"I didn't believe it at first, but once he told me this yesterday...I could tell that he feels remorse for even participating with them. We oughta give him a second chance." Diego said.

Lief looks at all of them and he said, "I am really, really, really, really sorry for what I have done and I am especially sorry for almost trying to kill some of you. I didn't want to do it."

Jojo then comes up to Lief and he said, "Well, you're one of us now. This whole group will shield you from these guys for all it's worth."

"That's a promise." Brutus added.

* * *

Now, isn't that awesome! We've got more coming your way, so stick around!


	11. About Lief

The pack gets to know Lief a little more.

* * *

Chapter 11: About Lief

Later that day, Jojo and his friends were just sitting around in the cafeteria, just talking and joking around in the table and he sees Lief coming by and he told him to come join them and as Lief sat down on the edge of the seat, he saw both Misty and Caitlyn sitting there and became extremely shy, especially towards Caitlyn. She looks up at him and he asked, "What's your name?"

"Lief Miyazako." he replied, bashfully.

Jojo looks over to the table and he added, "He's one of us now."

Suddenly, Misty became familiarized with that person as if she knew him from before and she asked, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Lief looked a little uneasy about that question she pointed out and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Weren't you one of those gang members?" asked Misty, a little suspicious.

Lief lets out a heavy sigh and realized that she already knew who he was and whom he used to be and it was like something that was never expected to happen and he looks at her and replied, "I used to."

"What do you mean, 'used to'?" asked Caitlyn, a little curious.

"I quit the gang."

Both girls were completely surprised after hearing what Lief has told them and Misty was the first one to ask, "Why did you quit?"

Lief wasn't really sure about telling them the reason he chose to give it up, but he thought that it would be better to just talk about it...to sorta get a few things out of his chest. He took a deep breath and said, "I quit because I could do what my leader Ren asked me to do...he asked me to kill an innocent girl yesterday because he couldn't get anywhere near her after this girl put out a restraining order against him after he raped her for revenge."

All of them except for Diego gasped in shock to that kind of command Ren forced him to do and it set Misty on edge and she said, "Your leader raped an innocent girl? That is just sick!"

"And he forced you to finish his job?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, but I didn't go through with it so I told her to run." Lief answered.

Misty breathed a sigh of relief and she said, "It's a good thing you did. If I was that girl, I would've beat the crap out of him."

"Even if you did, Ren would still rape you anyway." Mike said, in a sarcastic tone.

Misty glared at him for that remark and she said, "Rape is not a joke, Michael."

Mike quickly defended himself and added, "I didn't say it was a joke. In fact, I know it's not a joke. But I'm just saying that if you were in that girl's position, you still would've been an easy target."

Misty scoffed at Mike's point of view and said, "You are so insensitive."

Zeke tilted his head in extreme confusion and added, "I didn't know that's why you left the gang. Why didn't you tell us about it before?"

"I only told Diego yesterday." Lief responded.

Most of them turned to Diego and in response, Diego said, "At first, I didn't really believe it because I thought that it was a trick set by his friends, but when he told me that Ren and the rest of the gang are planning on revenge against him, I was convinced that he was telling the truth so I believe him."

"What kind of revenge?" asked Cody.

"For quitting the gang." Lief answered.

Frankie didn't like hearing this one bit and he asked, "Why would they want revenge from you?"

"Because Ren sees me as the weakest member of the gang because I couldn't do whatever he said and I've always hated fighting or starting a fight. By quitting, he thought that I was betraying him on purpose." Lief responded.

"Man, this guy's damaged." Marcus commented.

"If you ask me, he's a culo." Lars added.

Mostly everyone was confused by what that term meant and Frankie asked, "What does culo mean?"

Brent clears his throat and replied, "Culo is spanish term for 'ass'."

"Ohhhhh..." everyone but Lars and Brent replied.

Jonah had no idea how to respond to that and he said, "Okay, that was unexpected."

"Well, that's exactly what he is anyway." Jojo added, with a slight chuckle.

Misty smiles at Lief and she said, "Well, you made a good decision anyway...by leaving the gang."

"And don't worry...when Lief and his gang come for you, we'll be ready to fight for you." Jojo added.

Diego chuckled and said, "Yeah, we're gonna kick this gang's culos!"

Most of the gang turned to Diego with an 'are-you-crazy' look on their faces and Diego lets out an embarassed chuckle and said, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Cody said.

Travis looked up at Lief and asked, "So, what do we need to know about you?"

"I was originally from Who-kinawa and we emigrated here about a few years ago, but my parents had divorced after we moved here. I was about 10 or 11 when they split up and it's been kinda difficult for me since then. They live in separate houses and it feels as if I don't have my parents anymore. Whatever situation they argue about, I'm always in the middle of it, like they want me to pit themselves against each other and it's been bothering me ever since. That was one reason why I joined that gang...so I wouldn't have to cope with the fighting. It was the biggest mistake I had ever made, but back then... I had no choice." Lief explained.

Everyone in the table looked at Lief in sympathy and half of them knew what it feels like to have divorced parents and how it would affect them without the parents ever knowing it. Brutus told them, "That's horrible."

"I know. It just feels like I'm not loved or anything." Lief said, with sadness in his voice.

Jojo looks over at Lief and he said, "You have a family now...with us. Like I said, whatever situation one of us goes through, we have each other's back for support."

"We hold no secrets...no matter how personal." Jonah said.

Lief felt like he had indeed made the right choice in leaving Ren's gang and perfers this gang of family a lot better and he's finally starting to open up a little more with his new friends. But this personal issue is pretty much far from over.

* * *

Yes, it is far from over. Get ready to blow your minds for what I got next time!


	12. Blowing Steam

Lief sees how the guys blow off steam after a day of school.

* * *

Chapter 12: Blowing Steam

After school, Jojo and the gang brought Lief over to the basketball court, just to have a little bit of fun and blow off some steam and as they began playing basketball, Diego comes over to Lief and he said, "This is what we normally do just to relax after school or if we just wanna have some fun."

"That sounds pretty cool." Lief added.

Brent passed the ball over to Lief and when he caught it, he asked, "How good are you at basketball?"

Lief was reluctant to answer that question and he replied, "I'm kinda...decent."

"Let's see what ya got."

Lief dribbled the ball around and Brent tries to block his way out and all of a sudden, Lief throws the ball as he got under Brent's legs and then he slams the ball down to the net, leaving most of them with their jaws dropped down to the ground in shock as to realize that Lief is good at basketball, even though it's his least favorite sport.

Marcus chuckled at this and said, "You know, you could've ditched the gang for us had we known you're good at basketball, right?"

Lief blinked his eyes a few times and told them, "I never told anyone about...not even Ren and the gang. He usually says that's for the outside weaklings."

Jojo walks over to the side of the court and said, "Who cares about what Ren says? What do you say?"

Lief wasn't too sure of that particular question at that point because Ren would often make the decisions for him and left him with no room to speak out and without him, he can pretty much think for himself. He then said, "Ren is the weakest one."

Diego lets out a big whoop and he said, "You're right! The hardcore ones are the weakest and Ren falls into the category."

"Damn straight, bro." Marcus added.

Everyone continued playing basketball and Lief felt like he finally found a group of people that he belongs and he had felt a piece of him was missing for so long and he originally thought it was Ren and his group, but after he quit, he finally found that piece within Jojo and his friends.

All of them were unaware that Ren was watching further from the abandoned clubhouse and saw Lief playing basketball with his new friends and it really made Ren furious.

"Now...it's personal." Ren growls.

* * *

Uh-oh! Sounds like Ren is plotting for revenge! Sorry if I made this short! The drama continues...(manical laughter)


	13. War Ignited

The drama heats up!

* * *

Chapter 13: War Ignited

Another day comes by and as Lief was making his way to school, he seeks Izumi and Yamato coming from one side of the sidewalk and he could tell that something's gonna happen pretty soon and as they confronted Lief, he started running from them while they chased him down. Lief could see that they're gaining him and he ran as fast as he could to get away, but Izumi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him down until Lief fell down on the ground.

Yamato walked in front of him and he said, "You do know that was foolish of you to leave the gang and betray us, right?"

Lief struggled to get free and he said, "Let me go! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

Izumi continued grabbing onto Lief and he said, "Just remember...Ren's gonna get you back for doing that."

Lief began grunting in effort to escape and he said, "Did Ren put you up to this?"

"Wow, you really are smart." Yamato said, in a sarcastic tone.

Izumi eventually releases Lief from his grip and he shouts out, "Ren's got a surprise for you when you enter the school!"

Lief didn't even really pay attention to what they said as he kept running from them and when he finally made it to Whoville High, he sees Takeru and Yue standing in front of the doors with the balck ninja outfits on and he said, "Move it!"

"Traitor." Takeru said, harshly.

Yue punched Lief in the face and shoved him down the stairs and as Lief laid there on the ground, Takeru jumps up and bodyslams him down to the ground as hard as he got. Lief started screaming in pain as he had to ednure mounds of punching and beatings with a hard, steel bo staff as it hits his face, head and body until parts of him are covered with scars and blood cuts.

"Get...off...me!" Lief said, as he shoved Takeru down towards the ground.

When he enters the school with his face bloodied up, he sees Izumi, Yue, Takeru and Yamato come in the hallway and Yue said, "This is what happens to traitors who go to the same school as us after they quit us."

Just then...a few students who knew Ren and his gang best at the school surrounded him with random things thrown at Lief as he walks past them chanting 'weakling' and he figured Ren had something to do with this.

"You shouldn't belong!"

"Go back to Japan!"

"Wish you would be deported from us!"

"You must be stupid!"

"We're better off without you!"

Aftfer all of this torture, Lief slipped towards the stairs and fell down on a few steps until he landed near another part of it and that is where he sees Ren coming in front of him and he said, "Now the whole school's gonna know that you've betrayed us."

Lief grunts heavily and tries to stand up and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ren smirked at him and said, "I'm gonna post your cowardice attitude to Whosebook and Whi-tter and I'll reveal every single thing you've done so that everyone can see it and humiliate you."

"You wouldn't."

Ren comes up to him and throws him to the wall and punches him uncontrollably until his face got more bloodied and he said, "This could very well be your warning. One way to get out of it...come back to us!"

Lief then spat out blood and then spat some on Ren's face and said, "Never."

It was at that point after Lief walked away, Ren knew that he'll go the extra mile to get revenge on their fallen gang member and said, "I've warned you. And this time, I'll make sure your friends won't save you this time."

* * *

Did it heat up for you? The drama's gonna get hotter coming up soon!


	14. Barricade of Support

Here's the pack's reaction and plot to defend Lief against Lief and his crew!

* * *

Chapter 14: Barricade of Support

"He's gonna what?!" the entire pack exclaimed.

"He said that he's gonna put in some very private thoughts and personal things about me into his Whosebook and Whi-tter unless he wants me back on the gang." Lief answered.

Diego balled his fist up and exclaimed, "The hell he would!"

Obviously, they could tell that Ren's vengance upon Lief quitting the gang is about to increase into bigger standards and Noah asked, "What is on that guy's mind?"

"Apparently nothing, Noah. He doesn't even have a brain and doesn't have the balls to get him back." Marcus commented.

Lief sighed heavily and added, "Not only that, but he says that he'll do something to you guys if you interfere."

Jojo hears this and he is determined to not get intimidated by Ren and his group and said, "We're gonna interfere anyway because you're one of us now."

Lief grew increasingly worried for them and fears that either Ren or the other gang members would kill them if the chance is given and he said, "They would take you down very quickly. If you stand in their way, they won't hesitate to strike you."

"Let them strike us." Diego said, in a furious tone.

"Yeah, we do whatever we can to protect each other from a world of dick-faced scum bags." Jonah explained.

"What sort of stuff that Ren threatened you to send?" asked Cody.

Lief looks up and answered, "Why I never did anything the gang said I should do and that they see me as a weakling and stuff, making the school go against me because I betrayed them...which is not true because I chose to quit because I shouldn't have to put up with Ren's crap anymore."

Max walks towards Lief and even though he was first jumped by Ren's crew, he felt empathy for Lief and he said to him, "For all it's worth, we won't let anything happen to you."

Travis then asked, "When you mentioned that Ren's gonna stop us from protecting you, what would he do to us?"

Marcus growled at this and he responded, "We'll be damned if that asshole and his gang of dicks come by and kill us. We'll show him who's boss!"

Mostly everyone agreed to that statement and Lief still wasn't sure if that would be possible because he knows how hardcore they are, but on the other hand, Lief felt like he's already protected by them and that he's lucky to have friends like them to stand by his side.

"Has any of you guys seen Dustin?" asked Jojo.

Hoagie looks up at Jojo and he replied, "Haven't seen him before school was over."

All of a sudden, Dustin walks by to the basketball court with his hair all messed up, mounds of black and blue eyes on his face and some blood also coming out of his face and as the pack saw him there, they were in deep shock and fury that Dustin got beat up really bad. Everyone gathered around him and sat him down on the bench as they began to clean his wounds.

Dustin winced at the pain on his shoulder and Marcus asked, "Who did this to you?"

Dustin looked so scared that he couldn't even speak out and only responded by crying and a very pissed and furious Diego already figured out who might've been responsible for this and he said, in a very bitter voice, "Did those stupid-ass japanese gang members did this to you?"

Lief feared that it might've been Ren and the crew's work for doing this and Dustin nodded his head in response and everyone in the pack looked around each other and figured that this is a sign that Ren's revenge is just beginning.

"They...they jumped me and beat me down...onto the ground, the walls and...and...they...they..." Dustin stuttered.

"They what? Tell me what they did so we'll give them hell!" Frankie exclaimed.

"One of them...tried to...tried to...rape me." Dustin answered, sobbing.

Most of the pack were disgusted by Dustin's explicit information that he told them and Jojo was the first one to react in a huge angry way and he said, "Those bastards..."

"Damn it, they're gonna freakin' pay!" Marcus yells out.

Brent brought out some water out of his bottle and squirts it on his rag and cleans off some blood spots on Dustin's face and then, Dustin said to Lief, "He said that...it's his warning."

Lief grew increasingly worried that since Ren and his crew had attempted to beat up and/or rape Dustin for revenge, he knew that it would be a threat and he looked up at Dustin and said, "This is all my fault."

Jojo hears this come out of Lief and he turns to him and asked, "How is this your fault?"

"Ren's doing this because of me! I'm responsible for all of this and every decision I made, it'll always land on my shoulders!" Lief exclaimed.

Jojo knew that Lief was panicking and he slapped him in the face to get his point across and shouted, "Listen to me! Nothing like this is ever your fault! Ren did this! He was the one that raped our friend and you had nothing to do with this! So don't tell me or any of us that you should be blamed for all of this because it's not your fault!"

Lief looked at Jojo and judging by the reaction, he could tell that he meant business and that he shouldn't blame himself for whatever had happened. The person that they should point the finger to blame is Ren. Looking back at it, he had always endured Ren's harsh and cold demeanor while he was in the gang with them and his power-hungry, demanding aggressive and violent nature over the course of time and he was quite getting sick of being blamed and blaming himself if a fallout happens and he said, "You're right. I'm sick of always blaming myself because I screwed up on everything."

Diego walks over to Lief and he added, "That guy...he's shouldn't even exist."

Lief agreed with with they said and he was fed up with everything he went through and said, "Ren's gone too damn far this time."

"You got that right!" Jojo exclaimed.

Jonah then said to him, "We need to fight back. The only question is where and when."

* * *

We'll get to the action in a few chapters. Until then...


	15. Personal Pain

vampre1031 suggested me to do this song that fits Lief. So...big thanks!

* * *

Chapter 15: Personal Pain

Not long after this, Lief was alone in that basketball court, thinking over every single moment that he had to endure dealing with Ren and his crew and he was definitely sick of gang life and that moment that he quit was a sign of relief for him...but it barely means that he'll ever recover from all the pain he's felt for so long.

He whips out his Who-pod and shuffles through his playlist until he sees 'Personal Themes' and he plays one song that resonates inside of him and that he's sick of being everything that Ren has thought he would be and he sung along to it as well...releasing every painful moment that he's hidden deep inside of him.

_I walk the line_

_Leave it all behind_

_I've been waiting forever_

_Let's go back in time_

_When I could read your mind_

_Still I've been waiting_

_It took the seasons going by_

_To know it's not my fault_

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest_

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted_

_I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter_

_Tried to be everything but you_

_It's been so long_

_Since you've been home_

_I used to wait up forever_

_I used to say a prayer_

_Wishing you were there_

_And I'm still waiting_

_You told me once_

_You'd show up_

_But I fell for that_

_Before I fell to pieces_

_Then I woke up_

_to no one_

_Just a picture of us_

_And a house left in pieces_

_It took the seasons going by_

_to know it's not my fault_

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest_

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted_

_I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter_

_Tried to be everything but you_

_I wanted you_

_I need you_

_I want to believe you_

_I wanted you_

_I need you_

_I want to believe you_

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest_

_Tried to be everything but you..._

_I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest_

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted_

_I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter_

_Tried to be everything but you..._

He lets the tears fall after singing the last part of the song and he just broke down crying...every single emotion that's been bottled up for so long; between the divorce, living up to Ren's demands and putting up with the gang life...everything he ever felt has come out of him.

He was unaware that Jojo, Marcus, Diego and Jonah were listening through the whole thing and the four of them went over to his side and as Lief looked up, he could see that they're on his corner. Jojo told him, "You've got us and we'll always be on your side."

"Through good and bad, we stick together until the end." Diego added.

Lief was overwhelmed with so much emotion that he felt lucky to have friends by his side and he said, "Thank you."

"And we'll show Ren and his gang of dicks that our friendship will be stronger than ever." Marcus said, with determination.

* * *

The song was 'Everything That you Wanted' from Hawk Nelson. I think I have found my new favorite song. There's more coming up next!


	16. Awaiting

The pack's plot for the big fight comes in...

* * *

Chapter 16: Awaiting

Days went by and as Jojo went around the basketball court along with the others, they all wanted to think of a plan on how to keep Lief from letting Ren and the other members from exacting revenge and Jojo said to them, "Has anyone got any ideas on how we're gonna stop Ren?"

Diego thought about something soon and then he said, "We could search his house, head over to his room, find a very personal picture of him and expose it onto Whosebook where everyone can see it."

Brent groans and reacts with a face palm idea and he muttered something in Spanish regarding that it would be a stupid idea and he told Diego, "Yeah, he'll find out you're the one who did it."

"He wouldn't even know it's me." Diego argued.

"Amigo, even if he wouldn't know it was you, he'll confront you anyway and would demand to know how you would find it and how you hacked into his Whosebook." Brent added.

Diego sneered at Brent for a second, but took heed on what he said after remembering that someone hacked his own Whosebook account and that someone posted some personal private photos on there and then said, "Got any bright ideas?"

Brent thought about it for a second and he snapped his finger and said, "I got one! We trash his room and then...when Ren comes back, we burst in and beat the living crap out of him!"

Brutus looked over at Brent and he glared at him like he was crazy and said, "What if his mom breaks us up and tells our parents? We'd get in trouble for it."

Marcus lets out a big sigh while hearing some of the guys arguing about their ideas and he said, "Guys! We need to come up with something else that doesn't involve breaking and entering and hacking into someone social account. As for beating the crap out of him...I'd keep that part. But we need to think of something creative so that Ren and the gang will learn that they messed with the wrong group."

Frankie rose his hand and said, "If I may pry...how about we step inside Ren's turf?"

Everyone paused at this and stared at Frankie and then for a minute...Max seemed to like that idea. Ren and the gang assumed that he stepped into their turf but never actually did, but to actually do it would show them that they're much tougher. He lets out a smirk and said, "I like that idea."

"I thought you would." Frankie said, high-fiving Max.

Jojo clears his throat and he said, "Guys...that all sounds great, but I highly disagree with this whole thing. Now Ren used to have six, right? One quit the gang and became one of us so now it's down to five. All of us...is 25. So that's 25 of us and only 5 of them."

Diego looked up at Jojo and began to see his point across and with that kind of number, it's easier for any gang member to become vulnerable when they have a stronger number of their opponents. He then said, "I like what you're thinking, Jojo."

Manny then clears his throat for a second and he said, "But what if Ren brings in reinforcements? We'd be vulnerable too."

Most of them have thought about that, but Hoagie added, "Screw that. We've been through plenty stuff than this."

Just then, Lief walks into the basketball court and sees Jojo and the rest sitting there around the court and he said, "I had just found out that Ren and the gang are gonna fight all of us tomorrow afternoon after school at 4:30 pm."

All of them turned around and everyone was silent for a second after hearing the news. Diego then said, "Then we'll just show up at 4:30 and kick insane ass."

"He also said that he's gonna bring in 2 groups of their gang for backup." Lief added.

"Backup?" asked Dustin.

"Yep."

Everyone groaned at that news and Diego's response was, "Damn it!"

Jojo then turned to Lief and he said, "Well, we'll just have to show up and fight for you, no matter what the cost."

Even though Lief would love to participate in this, he also feared for their safety and he said, "What if...what if you guys don't succeed?"

"We can and we damn sure will succeed." Jojo replied, with much seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah, Jojo's right. We will not let anyone go down without a fight." Jonah agreed.

"Yeah, let Ren's 2 groups come. We've got this one on lock." Diego added.

Everyone placed their hands together and chanted, "1...2...3...for the pack!"

* * *

How was that?! More coming up!


	17. The Big Plan

The teaser for the big battle...

* * *

Chapter 17: The Big Plan

Meanwhile at the abandoned clubhouse, Ren stood outside on the door, waiting for the 2 groups of gang members to come around and all of a sudden, he received a text message on his phone and when he checked on it, it reads, 'We'll be on our way in a few minutes. X'.

He lets out a smirk and replies back to him and sent it back to this 'X' person and just then, Yamato comes up behind him and he said, "How long are they gonna be here, Ren?"

Ren turns around and replied, "Long enough for you to quit asking me every 5 minutes."

Yamato backs away and heads back inside leaving Ren alone to wait for the two gang members to come forward and he began contemplating how this plan will go along and how he'll make Lief suffer for leaving the gang after Lief fails to follow through his commands and he the more he thought about it, the more seething mad he had gotten.

He lets out a deep growl and mutters to himself, "There will be hell to pay, Lief."

Not long afterwards, someone came by and to Ren's surprise, it was that 'X' person along with 21 other members of his gang and another gang leader with only 18 members coming in and Ren was sinisterly pleased that they showed up very quickly. He then said, "I have been expecting you all here."

X bowed to Ren and the gang members followed suit as Ren bowed back and he said, "All of you...come inside and I will tell you the plan."

As soon as they all came inside the clubhouse, they all took a seat as they introduced themselves to the other members and Ren was standing in front of them and he said, "I have come to call this meeting to order...and tomorrow...revenge will come very quickly."

One member of X's gang rose his hand and he asked, "Who are we retailating this time?"

Ren chuckled evilly and replied, "One of my gang members abandoned us for being friends with some outsiders. We know that if anyone even plans to be involved with them that they'll receive a full penalty."

"Which one?" asked X.

"Lief."

The entire audience let out a big gasp in shock and the second gang's lead member said, "The weak one?"

"Yes! He has voluntarily disregarded everything our gang stood for by leaving us be! I tell him one thing and he doesn't go through with it! Well...we're gonna make him pay for what he has done for it!" Ren exclaimed.

"Go on." X said.

Ren tells them, "Tomorrow...we will begin our revenge at Whoville High and when we confront Lief, we will make him see that his choices will end up with consequences to our gang's standards. His disrespected our gang and now...he'll get his. And if anyone of his outsider friends try to stop us, we will give them hell too...for they are the ones responsible for befriending Lief!"

Everyone seemes agreeable with Ren's plot and they all cheered for that decision alone and Ren asked them, "Who's with me?!"

The entire gang lets out a louder cheer and goes for the entire plan and Ren loves the sound of them participating in this and he said, "Come tomorrow...we will begin war."

'Ren has no idea what to expect. Say goodbye to your life...weakling.' Ren thought.

* * *

Action is coming up in the next chapter and may I say...you're gonna wanna stick around for this!


	18. The Final Showdown

Here it is! The action you've all been waiting for! And let me tell ya, it only took me almost 3 or 4 hours to write this. Hope it pays off!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Final Showdown

As the next day came forward, Lief was anxious about what's gonna happen today when he'll have to face Ren and his gang along with 2 other different gangs for this big confrontation. He lets out a heavy sigh and just contemplated on this whole ordeal, worried about how big it'll be. Just then, he sees Jojo and the rest of the gang come forward and he said, "Hey, guys."

Jojo lets out a big sigh as he puts his hand on Lief's shoulder and asked, "This is it, huh? The big day."

"A day that I wish it wouldn't come." Lief added.

Diego got to him and he said, "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll kick those gang's sorry asses into the next grade. All we have to do is just wait for the perfect moment until they come."

Lief then turns to most of them and asked, "Well...what if...what if you guys don't win?"

Marcus didn't have that thought across his head and told Lief, "We will win. We'll show the gang that we are not afraid to take them down because we'll give them everything we got."

"This entire pack can survive through anything." Jonah stated.

"And we stick together no matter what happens." Frankie agreed.

Brutus stuck by Lief and with a reassuring serious look on his face, he knows that they'll all do whatever it takes to protect Lief from Ren and the others and he agreed with everyone's words and said, "You are part of our o'hana."

"O'what-na?" asked Lief, confusedly.

"Family. Nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Brutus finished.

Lief saw all of these faces and he realized that they'll do whatever it takes to keep Lief safe from harm with Ren and the gang and no matter what comes their way, they'll always have his back. All he can do is just hope for the best and just soldier on with whatever Ren is doing and go through it. He then said to them, "I'll remember this for the rest of my life."

"Are you ready for this?" asked Cody.

Lief took a deep breath and he said, "Yeah, I am."

Cody nodded his head and said, "Great...because here they come."

Everyone turns around and got themselves bracing themselves as they see Ren and the entire group of gangs come by the schoolyard and from the looks of it...it looks to be one hell of a fight that they will most certainly be a part of. As Jojo and the others looked on, they're determined to win this while protecting Lief from them and shielding themselves around them so they won't get to him. Ren stood in front of them and he said, "You all have something that belongs to us."

"You mean used to belong to you?" Diego spat out.

That comment made Ren pissed because he wasn't in the mood for one of Diego's comments and he said, "Shut up! Your mouth has brung you enough trouble."

"Just like your gang? You're not getting anywhere near Lief and I will be damn sure that we'll kick your asses in if you hurt him." Diego said, his voice sounding colder than ever.

Just then, X comes by and stands in front of Diego and he asked, "Are you always this cocky?"

"Cocky is for the douchebags and the assholes...which is what you are." Diego pointed out.

X glares at him and said, "Do you know who you're dealing with here? I am the most feared members of this whole freakin' gang."

Diego scoffs at X and said, "In a pig's eye."

Ren then commands him in japanese to get back to his position and he said, "We got no time for your trash talk. We came here to gain revenge on Lief for betraying us."

Jojo strongly disagreed with that assumption and he asked, "How do we know you didn't betray him?"

Ren gave out the middle finger to Jojo and in response, Jojo brought out two middle fingers directly at the entire gangs and that almost seemed to put them on edge and Ren said, "Enough of this! Attack!"

As the gang was set to attack them, the pack braced themselves for a big impact and as they began to fight, Diego tells them, "Make sure Lief doesn't get caught with Ren and his gang of dickbags!"

Three members of the first part of the gang surrounded Jojo, Max and Marcus and in an instant, Jojo swung a punch on one of the members, kicking him in the shin and in the jaw, but the member had other plans as he struck him multiple times, causing Jojo to fall to the ground. When he checked over to see if he was knocked out, he was surprised when Jojo grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground very hard.

Meanwhile, Max and Marcus found themselves surrounded by the remaining two members that were willing to beat them all down and Marcus tells Max, "When I say go, we jump on them, okay?"

"But they'll kill us." Max whispered.

"They will not kill any of us. If anything, their asses are ours. Just go with the plan, all right?" asked Marcus.

"Okay, if you say so."

One of the gang members lets out a sinister chuckle as Marcus and Max prepared themselves for what's coming to them and as soon as one plans to grab Max, Marcus shouts, "Go!"

Max immediately jumps on top of the member, grabbing his neck and slapping him in the face while Marcus back-swings another one in the face and jaw. If that wasn't enough, another member of the gang alongside Yamato and Izumi ran towards the two and almost immediately, they leaped towards Max, but Max did the splits causing them to miss and nearly land on Marcus as he got his fists tightened up and punched all of them and struck them down hard.

Max looks over at Marcus with awe in his eyes and he said, "Whoa..."

Marcus looks over at Max with a smile and a wink and then he tells them, "Let's go help the others."

On the other side of the school, Takeru, Yue and six other gang members from the second group of gangs were fighting off Cody, Mike, Brent, Brutus and Zeke and just like that...Takeru attacked them head-on as hard as they went and Takeru looked at them and said, "You shouldn't have intruded our business!"

"How the hell would we intrude your business when you intruded ours?" asked Brutus.

Yue shouts loudly and said, "You lie!"

With that, Yue brought in his nunchuks and twirls them around, planning to attack them and Zeke looks up at Yue and said, "Man, you watch too much ninja movies."

"Enough talk! Fight now!" Yue screamed.

Yue wasted no time swinging a punch directly at Zeke and Brutus, but they dodged the punch so quickly that it even shocked Yue to the extent. Brutus smirked at them and said, "Guess you're not as smart as you though, huh?"

Brent, Cody and Mike went towards the six members and punched them and gave them a humongous beatdown and Mike even slid underneath the member's legs and kicked him right where it hurts. Cody laughs excitedly and said, "Nice work, bro!"

"You know it!" Mike exclaimed, while doing a fist bump.

The gang member that got kicked in the groin stood up and said, "You'll never defeat us! We are invincible!"

Brent scoffs at them and said, "We'll see about that!"

Jojo, the Mosley brothers, Frankie and Diego squares off with another set of gang members from Ren's gang and more of Ren's back-up members and when one of them came towards Jojo, he said, "I bet Lief's gonna be dead by the time Ren get to him."

Jojo grew angrier and angrier when he heard him mention this and said, "Shut up. He doesn't want to be anywhere near you doofuses!"

"Lief has completely disrespected and disregarded our gang and I knew he was a weakling to start off with! He is an embarassment to us!"another member yelled out.

"He must be embarassed to be a part of you guys if that's what you're thinking." Jonah spat out.

That gang member did not like that simple outburst coming out of Jonah and he lets out a japanese shout and say, "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Well, you don't know who you're dealing with either!" Hawk cried out.

All of the members charged at all of them, but Jojo leaps up to the ground and punches him in the face and kicked him in the jaw while Jonah and Travis wrestled the others down to the ground, pinning him to the ground and to the tree at the same time and Hawk, Sam, Cyrus and Frankie smacked, kicked and threw the other gang members around and Cyrus even thrashed them as heavier as they could go.

Diego was the only one to take down only 2 members of the other side of the gang and just punched, kicked and swung at all of them and just went the extra mile. The two members were not intimidated by Diego's fighting skills as if they knoe they're gonna beat them, but Diego wasn't gonna go down like that. He's determined to make these guys cry to their mommies and/or wet their pants even if it means giving up his life for Lief.

The two members struck Diego down by grabbing him by the arm and throw him towards the steps, but Diego got back on his feet, runs towards them and does a corkscrew kick and kicked them both in the shin.

"Eat that, suckers!" Diego called out.

Meanwhile, X kept a sharp eye out for Lief and to his surprise, Lief was nowhere to be seen and he lets Ren know about that and when Ren got the message, he felt that it was the perfect time to gain his revenge and make Lief pay as he headed inside the school to find him. X was unaware that Seth, Ryan, Jared and Austin were right behind him, planning to knock him out cold and just when X turned around, he sees all four of them coming behind him and X punched all four of them out.

X chuckled softly and he walks over to them ready to give them the final blow, but Jared...out of nowhere, smacked him in the back with his baseball bat and Austin kicked him in the face where half of his teeth fell out.

"Whoa...someone hasn't had their dental checkup." Seth added.

X got himself up and he was surprised and albeit pissed that these two were still aching for a fight and he dusted himself off and said, "You're all going down!"

X charged towards them to beat the snot out of them, but the four had other plans...Jared and Ryan punched X in the jaw and back while Seth and Austin bodyslammed X down to the ground and pinned him to the floor.

Unaware that a random student saw the fight go down and he saw a lot of gang members fighting Jojo and the rest and almost immediately, he whips out his phone and sent a very important text message to every student at Whoville High regarding the fight that's taking place. And not long after, there were over a million and a half replies as he was heading out.

"They might need some more backup." the random student said.

Seconds later, the school hallways were merely empty and as Lief slowly walked towards parts of the school hallways and as he was walking towards another hallway, he stopped as he saw someone wearing a dark hoodie right in front of him.

"I've been waiting for this a long time, Lief."

Lief knew that voice from anywhere and just like that, he figured that it would be Ren's voice and he said, "Why do you want revenge on me anyway?"

With that, the hood is unveiled and of course...it was Ren standing there and he replied, "Because you're a weak link of our gang and you know what happens when a weak member comes in our path."

"I did that because it was the right thing. I didn't want to be stuck here with you and the others, going through your stupid demands." Lief responded, emotionless.

Ren didn't take that well for one bit and he said, "I am the leader here! You are weak, pathetic and I am way better than you! Your family must be very disappointed."

Lief grew angrier by the minute after Ren called out on his family and for Lief, that was a very personal attack he had made and he said, "Watch how you talk about my family!"

"I bet they divorced to get away from you!" Ren added.

Lief didn't want to hear anymore of this and with that alone, Ren smirked and ran towards Lief and punched him straight in the face and he punched him more and more and more and slams him down until he shoves Lief down to the stairs, watching him fall down until he hits a wall. Lief groans in pain as he stood up and just then, Lief leaps up and fights him as well, just punching, shoving, pulling each other's clothes and wrestling them down to the ground and head-butting each other.

Ren bites Lief's hand and kicks him down to the floor, laying there. As blood starts to come out of Ren's face after a serious bruising from Lief, he stands up and said, "You're going down! My revenge is getting started!"

Meanwhile

To the pack's surprise, a huge array of students came out of the school to join in to get rid of the gangs that terrorized half of the school and beaten up Jojo and most of the pack members; even Nate and Hector got in on the act too. Both of them started off with four members of the second part of the gang and knocked them down hard as Nate struck two of them below the knee and Hector shoved them down to the ground and bashed their head down.

Just then, Mana comes in and stood by Jojo's side and said, "Thought you could use a little extra help."

"We needed it." Jojo replied.

Jojo and Mana found themselves cornered by six of the gang members and as they surround him, both of them were willing to beat them down and defend themselves so Mana grabbed ahold of Jojo's arm and as Mana's spinning, Jojo kicks them in the air and after that, he throws Mana through the air, does a backflip and lands on four groups of gang members to the ground with his feet.

Suddenly, two guys who are skaters came up and shoved half of the members down to the ground and threw them onto a tree while another one used his skateboard to hit them straight in the nuts.

"Nice one, Justin."

"Thanks, Casper."

Marcus looks over and sees them standing there and he said, "It's about damn time you guys showed up!"

"Yeah, we didn't want to miss the ass-kicking." Casper added.

Marcus punched out three different gang members and he said, "Yeah, well why don't you guys help me with the ass-kicking?"

Justin nods his head and said, "Let's charge!"

Back at the hallways

Both Ren and Lief are still going at each other, just punching and kicking through and then, Ren shoved Lief down onto the ground again and Ren told him, "You are worthless and pathetic! This is what happens when you leave our gang and now you will pay the price!"

Lief looks over at Ren and he knows that he has endured a lot of abuse and torment by Ren for so long that he remembered something that Jojo or one of his new friends have told him;

'We're all outsiders, but there's more to us than you think. We're friends.'

'We're stronger than that and we don't let anyone or anything get in our way because we stick together until the very end. We'll do anything to fight for the right reasons.'

'The meaning of our pack...we never let anyone push us around and not participate in something you're not supposed to be in. Only you can make your own choice.'

The latter part of that brought in great meaning for Lief as he looks at Ren in the eye and stands up, refusing to fight back as he was starting to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Ren, angrily.

Lief then takes a glare at Ren and he said, "I'm done fighting with you."

Ren froze for a second as he sees this as another act of defiance coming in and he grew more pissed by the minute and he said, "You're even weaker than I thought!"

"No, you're the one who's weak! You think that all you are is a tough leader when really you're a lying, dumb-ass weakling who refuses to accept outsiders! And the only emotions you have are hatred, vengance and rage! I feel pity for you." Lief added and begins walking away from Ren.

Ren was seething and he was about to strike him again as he grabbed onto his legs and dragged him down towards the stairs, but all of a sudden...in comes the captain of the wrestling team bursting through the door and he sees Ren planning to kill Lief, so he grabbed ahold of Ren and thrashed him down towards the hallways, wrestled him to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Lief saw Ren laying there not moving and as he touched him, he could sense that he got knocked out cold and when he looked at the captain, he said, "Thanks."

"You all right, kid?"

Lief grunts in pain as he tried to stand up and replied, "Yeah."

As Lief limps his way towards the window, the captain followed suit and all of them were amazed at this scene; Jojo and the gang along with several other students beating up the random gang members and Lief was surprised that they were doing this for him and he said, "Whoa...this is amazing."

"Man, I've gotta get over there." the captain said, before he runs off.

"Wait! What's your name?" asked Lief.

The captain looks back at Lief and he responded, "Mason. Mason 'Knuckles' Keaton."

"Thanks again, Mason."

"No probs, kid."

As Mason runs outside, Lief lets out a deep sigh and when he looks at Ren's unconscious body from a distance, he lets out a big sigh and said, "Goodbye, Ren."

But as Lief left the hallway, Ren opens his eyes and sees him walking while he was lying on the floor and said, "Or is it?"

* * *

You thought this battle was over...but it's not. Casper, Mana and Justin all belong to vampire1031. Thanks, dude! Two more chapters left...so hope ya stick around!


	19. Turf Wars

The action continues...big thanks to vampire1031.

* * *

Chapter 19: Turf Wars

Soon enough, the fight still comes outside and as Mason and Lief came out of the school, they saw yet another group come in with hoodies on and wanted to find out who they were, but before he could even head outside the steps, he got knocked over and beaten up by Ren. Mason turns in shock and saw that Ren was standing up and he said, "I thought I knocked you out."

"Think again!" Ren shouted, as he kicked him straight to the chest.

He runs off and heads over to the fight scene where he puts a stop to it and all of the gang members and Jojo's pack members stopped for a second and Ren told the pack members, "You think that you're stronger than any of us?! Just like Lief, you're all the weakest bunch of outsiders I've ever seen!"

Diego refused to listen to anything Ren says and he shouted, "You're the one who's weak! How many times can we freakin' put it through your skull?!"

"You had no damn right to intrude our business! We're all stronger, tougher and way better than you ever will be!" Ren shouted.

He brings in the rest of the group along with 2 of their strongest members with weapons and/or knuckles to break out to see who can they take on. Ren smirks at this and said, "I dare 4 people to come up and step up so we can kick your ass in!"

To Ren's response, 4 people do step up to the plate with their hoodies on and one member said, "We take the challenge."

"Unveil yourselves." Ren said, bitterly.

As they took off their hoods, Jojo was familiarized with the latter three that revealed themselves. He whispered, "That's Mana, Koa, Siris and Aaron."

"I didn't expect them to come by." Cody added.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" asked Marcus.

Ren had no idea what to expect and that these are the four strongest members of the opposing pack and Koa said to him, "You said the four best to kick ass, right? Well, here we are...ready to kick yours."

"You hit my kid, your asses are mine!" Aaron shouted.

Siris rubs his hands in anticipation and he said, "Let's see how tough your jaw really is."

Mana then sees Jesse pop out of nowhere and he fiercely went up to him and punched him straight in the face, flipped him over and kicked his jaw hard and Ren and the others seem shocked and appalled that they're actually stronger than ever.

Mana then looks up and tells Ren, "Am I making you nervous?"

Casper then steps up and tells them, "You rely on brute strength while we rely on our friends because what you fail to realize is the strength of the wolf is his pack and the strength of the pack is their wolf."

"Enough! None of that stuff even matters!" Ren shouted.

Koa scoffs at Ren's relentless attitude and he said, "Because we can tell that you're afraid of how strong we really are."

Ren took that as an insult and he calls on his 4 strongest members and he thought Jesse was gonna back him up, but instead...switches sides with Jojo. He did not take that really well and he shouted loads of expletives in Japanese directed at Lief, Jesse and the others.

"Man, what's with this guy?" asked Koa.

Diego looks up at Koa and responds, "He's a jackass from another continent."

Mana quietly leads their pack out of the school and as they disperse, Ren sees them heading out and he figured that no one will come out of this alive and he shouts in Japanese to follow them and on their way, they saw Cyrus walking in their turf.

Cyrus turns around and he said, "What up, doofs? I'm back on your turf."

Ren knew that he wasn't gonna let this go lying down and he said, "Get the hell out of our turf!"

"Make me."

"Get him!" Ren shouted.

Cyrus runs out of there and as the gang chased him, he ran as quickly as he could and he led them to the skate park and as the gang entered, they saw that Casper, Justin and the remaining pack members were waiting for them on their bikes, roller blades and skateboards. Ren grew shocked and he asked, "What the hell?"

Cyrus chuckled mischeviously and he said to Ren, "You mobbed me when I walked on your turf and now...we own you for being on ours."

Ren and the others were still willing to finish the job and as they charged, the rest of the pack were in for the ride as they skated, rode and did an aerial kick to fight off the gang members. Casper and Justin skated past six members of the pack and when Izumi blocked their way, both boys skated through him in separate directions, causing Izumi to become very confused and got knocked out by these two...by using their boards.

Both boys fist-bumped each other and said, "Skater-whos!"

Meanwhile, Cody, Mike, Marcus and Diego got on their rollerblades as they got chased by another set of gang members, but outsmarted them by goin in different directions and swirling all around the confused gang members and Marcus went up to them and stepped on their stomachs on his rollerblade.

Cody and Mike punched them out and threw two of them through the skating pier and Diego jumps forward and punches them in the gut. Diego chuckled and said, "Don't mess with us!"

While Casper found another member planning to get him, he rode his board, did an ollie and grabbed his board and hits a member before landing back on his board, letting out a slight chuckle and said, "Boom ya!"

The rest of the pack members took down a lot of gang members with the usage of their boards, bikes and rollerblades and Ren was horrified to see that the pack members never gave up as they took down many gang members and he was determined to stop this once and for all. He got in the middle of this, trying to find someone to fight with and when he saw Brent and Brutus standing there, he lets out a sinister smile and he ran towards them to knock them out and as he leaps towards the halfpipe, he climbs towards the back part of it, holding a knife and ready to stab them.

Mana and Siris look over and saw Ren coming by with that knife and Jesse was right behind him...with another knife to stab another set of the pack members that were standing there. Siris and Mana immediately ran towards the halfpipe and to save them...unaware that Jesse and Ren were almost there and when they finally made it and we ready to stab them, Ren grabs someone by the collar and saw that it was Mana.

"What the...?" Ren asked, but got cut off by a punch to the face by Mana.

Jesse realizes that this is all a setup and when Siris looks up, he flips Jesse down to the ground and placed his foot on his stomach to stop him for doing anything else. Siris looks him in the eyes and said, "So you're the dude that discriminated Lars. This is what happens when you discriminate one of us."

"And what's that?" asked Jesse, angrily.

"We give you hell." Mana replied.

Mana shoves Ren down towards the halfpipe and Siris punches Jesse in the jaw and kicks him in the stomach, which causes Jesse to trip and fall down to the halfpipe as well.

Somehow, Ren gets himself up and couldn't believe that they're still able to fight them for Lief and he goes onto the top of the halfpipe and screams a command in Japanese, which in turn makes both the gang members and the pack members stop and take notice. Ren pants heavily and he looks at all of the pack members and he asked, "Why the hell won't you guys give up?!"

Mana wipes his mouth and he replied, "Because when you mess with one of our members, you mess with all of us."

Most of the gang members do not understand why the pack members are strong and that they refused to give up and Ren asked, "Why would you defend this weakling freak?!"

"Maybe this weakling shouldn't have been a part of your stupid gang in the first place!" Diego shouted.

Lief walks over to Ren and he said, "I've always hated your gang. You've made my life more miserable as it is and you think that I would follow your path?! Just so you'd think I'd be stronger?! You're the weak one!"

One gang member shouted in Japanese for Ren's defense and Lief shuts him up by giving him the middle finger directly at the gang member. Lief then turns to Ren and he said, "At least I have real friends. You say I'm an outsider...and maybe you're right. And I am damn proud to be a part of them."

Lief throws his black japanese headband directly to Ren's face and walks away from him as he joins Mana, Siris and some of the other pack members to show him that he's one of them now.

Ren was dumbfounded and also furious at that and he shouts a command in Japanese to contiue attacking them, but the pack members ended the fight by smacking Ren in the head with a baseball bat as he hit them hard. Ren fell down on the floor and lost all consciousness as the rest of the gang members looked on and Diego told them, "We're done with you weak schmucks."

All of the pack members left the skating park emerging in victory that their strength triumphs over their weakness and that they rose above the ground and with Lief around, they felt like they won and Lief is finally getting his taste of redemption.

* * *

Again, big thanks to vampire1031 for letting me put Mana, Koa, Siris, Aaron, Justin and Casper in this story! Last chapter coming up!


	20. Welcome to the Pack

Here's the finale!

* * *

Chapter 20: Welcome to the Pack

A few weeks have passed by since the big confrontation between the Japanese gang members and the pack members and things have remained calm through Whoville High...though the cliques never change, but that didn't both most of the pack members because they're already cool in their own skin. Lief walks by to his locker and as Diego and Lars walked by, both of them said, "What up, Lief?"

Lief looks over and he greets them in Japanese and Diego seemed a little confused by that and Lief responds with a laugh and said, "Hello. How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Diego replied.

Lief chuckled softly and he looks up at them and he said, "Guess it's gonna take a little time getting used to, huh?"

Diego chuckled softly and replied, "I'm gonna need to understand everything you say in Japanese."

Lars closed his locker and went with Lars and Diego on their way to class and they were talking about the fight between the gang members and how amazing it was and just then...Noah comes over and he said, "Hey, guys! Guess what?!"

"What is it, Noah?" asked Lars.

"Ren and the other gang members...they're getting deported!" Noah replied.

Hearing this definitely made their days better, especially Lief's. Lief looks up at Noah and asked, "How'd you find that out?"

"A few people have found out about the fight back at the skate rink and the gang members that started the fight back at the school...they've not only been suspended, but expelled and deported." Noah added.

Lars widened his eyes at that and he said, "Whoa..."

"Yeah, but still...where'd you get this information?" asked Diego, anxious to know.

Noah clears his throat and replied, "The Daily Who website."

They quickly followed Noah to the school newspaper and as soon as they saw the picture of all of the gang members being deported, a deep sense of relief went through Lief like the worst is finally over and that he can feel free to live a good life for once now that he doesn't have to worry about Ren anymore.

"Whoa...looks like we showed them." said, Diego.

Noah nodded his head in agreement and he nsaid, "And if you're wondering about Jesse...since he was involved in all of this, he's back in juvenile hall until he turns 18."

Lars smiled at this and he said, "Maybe now our lives will be normal."

"We did it, guys." Diego added.

Later that day

Jojo and the entire pack members went to the skate park to meet up with Casper and Justin and everyone else and when they arrived, Justin looks up at all of them and said, "Glad you guys showed up."

Jojo chuckled softly and said, "Well...we thought we'd bring Lief over to see what our turf really is about."

Lief walks by and when he met Casper and Justin, they introduced themselves to him and he said, "Nice to see you guys again."

"Same here. Looks like we've won the entire battle, haven't we?" asked Justin.

"Got that right, dude." Casper replied, giving each other a high-five.

Just then, Mana comes out of nowhere with his rollerblades and was surprised to se Jojo and everyone else and he said, "Who are you guys and what are you doing here?"

They all knew that Mana was joking at them and Jojo said, "Your pack friends, remember?"

Mana laughs and he said, "What up, guys? I'm actually glad you're here."

Everyone seemed a little bit confused with that and Diego asked, "For what?"

Mana takes off his helmet and he responded, "Two reasons; to welcome Lief to our group and to celebrate Jonah's 18th birthday."

Jonah lets out a slight chuckle and he didn't expect anyone to actually remember it and he said, "I'm actually surprised that you remember."

Mana chuckled and said, "Well hey...gotta celebrate the coming of age, man."

Lief stepped forward and faced Mana and soon enough, Mana told him, "Lief Miyazako...you said you used to be a part of Ren's gang, but gave it up and chose to come to us to start the redemption process. You've come to the right gang...and we welcome you as one of us."

Lief was really happy to have this honor and he said, "Thank you very much."

Casper lets out a smile and he said, "To celebrate our new member and Jonah's 18th birthday, me and Justin put together a song for you guys. Hope you enjoy it."

With that, both guys strumming their guitars and built themselves up to vocalize their voices and sing this song for them.

_Casper: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel_

_Feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Justin: Do you ever feel_

_already buried deep_

_six feet under_

_seems like no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's_

_still a chance for you_

_Cuz there's a spark for you_

_Both: You just gotta ignite the light_

_and let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_like the fourth of July_

_Cuz baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show them what you're worth_

_Make them go oh-oh-oh_

_As you shoot across the sky..._

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, let ya colors burst_

_Make them go oh-oh-oh_

_You're gonna leave them falling down..._

_Justin: You don't have to feel _

_like a wasted space_

_You're original_

_cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew_

_what the future holds_

_after a hurricane_

_comes a rainbow_

_Casper: Maybe your reason why_

_all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one_

_that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt_

_Your heart will glow_

_And when it's time_

_you'll know_

_Both: You just gotta ignite the light_

_and let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_like the fourth of July_

_Cuz baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show them what you're worth_

_Make them go oh-oh-oh_

_As you shoot across the sky..._

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make them go oh-oh-oh_

_You're gonna leave them falling down..._

_Boom-boom-boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Casper: It's always been inside of you..._

_Justin: And now it's time to let it through..._

_Both: Cuz baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show them what you're worth_

_Make them go oh-oh-oh_

_As you shoot across the sky..._

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make them go oh-oh-oh_

_You're gonna leave them falling down..._

_Boom-boom-boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom-boom-boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon..._

They finished it off with a final strum and everyone was cheering for them as well as for Lief and Jonah for two major milestones that day. Lief finally feels like he had finally found his friendship with the pack members and Jonah for his road to adulthood and both of them said, "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime. Now, who's up for skating?" asked Casper.

The entire pack spent that whole day skating, bike riding and rollerblading and as the pack looked at each other, they all could tell that their friendship will always grow stronger than anything and for Lief...it make a huge impact on him personally now that he's left behind the gang life for another one...with the pack members.

* * *

And that's it! Thank you all for reading this story and I'll be back for more HHaW stories pretty soon!


End file.
